Eine flüchtige Berührung
by Halfmoonglasses
Summary: Ein kurzer Moment zwischen Pollock und Jess nach einem halbabgeschlossenen Fall...


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, weder Jess, Pollock noch sonst jemand oder etwas aus der TV – Serie Missing

**A/N:**

Ihr merkt schon wo das hinführt. Ja ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein Mastriani/Pollock shipper (crazy ich weiß) und kenne erst zwei Folgen der Serie, aber die waren echt süß….

So wenn euch das nicht passt, lest's nicht! Ihr habt selber Schuld, wenn ihrs doch tut, seid also gewarnt. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.

Dies ist mein erster Versuch einer Fanfiction (merke, wenn alles gut klappt, kommt mehr und vor allem besser geschrieben (hoffe ich doch), dies ist also nur ein kleiner Test, fürs erste…):

Dies ist ein One – Shot (absolut Plot – los) und ohne große Hintergründe.

Wenn ich irgendwas nicht richtig beschrieben habe liegt das daran, dass ich mit der Serie nicht so ganz vertraut bin…

(Ob es überhaupt jemanden auf dieser Welt gibt, der eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden Charakteren gut heißen würde? Ich hoffe es sniff. Will doch nicht die einzige Verrückte sein ganzdollkopfschüttel neinneinneinnein…).

**Inhalt:** Ein ruhiger Moment nach einem abgeschlossenen Fall (der hier erstmal nichts zur Sache tut ;-)), zwischen Jess und Pollock.

Halfmoonglasses

PS

Bitte, ein paar Reviews wären echt spitze… (Von wegen Stil, ob ihr vor Langeweile gestorben seid (was ich nicht hoffe, sonst könnt ihr ja nicht mehr reviewen o ) und so weiter…) und sorry wegen des holprigen Schreibweise, ich muss mich erst einarbeiten…gg…

Eine flüchtige Berührung

Sie schloss die Augen, fühlte, wie der Regen auf sie herab prasselte, die Tropfen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Angenehm und beruhigend kühl.

Erleichterung ließ sie die Anspannung der letzten Stunden vergessen.

Erleichterung über den gelungenen Einsatz, das gerettete Leben des Mädchens – und seines Freundes, der sich Hals über Kopf in die Gefahr gestürzt hatte, um seine Freundin zu retten (und damit fast eine Katastrophe auslöste…).

Erleichterung und unglaubliche Müdigkeit.

Jess unterdrückte ein Gähnen und beobachtete die beiden, wie sie von Sanitätern verarztet wurden. Sie hatten Glück im Unglück gehabt. Ein paar Schrammen und Blutergüsse. Das Schlimmste waren zwei angebrochene Finger…

Ein Wunder wenn man die Schiesserei in betracht zog, in der sie alle noch bis vor kurzem gesteckt hatten.

_Es hätte schlimmer kommen können…_

_Viel schlimmer…_

Etwas weiter entfernt stand Jess's Partnerin, Nicole Scott und unterhielt sich mit Agent Antonio Cortez, der lässig gegen einen Streifenwagen lehnte, als wäre nichts großartiges geschehen.

Als wäre nicht er es gewesen, der in einer Sackgasse gesteckt hatte und beinahe erschossen worden wäre, wäre ihm Nicole nicht rechtzeitig zu Hilfe geeilt.

Mastriani ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Szenerie schweifen.

Die unruhig flackernden Lichter der Streifen – und des Krankenwagens gaben dem ganzen einen Hauch Surrealismus, als wäre alles nur ein Film und sie selbst nichts weiter als eine Statistin.

Blau und rot wechselten sich ab, spielten miteinander und verdrängten die Dunkelheit für eine kleine Weile von diesem Ort.

_Komisch_, dachte Jess. _Irgendwie unwirklich…_

Sie fragte sich ob sie dieses Gefühl jemals völlig loswerden würde.

Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf das junge Pärchen.

Jess wusste nicht ob sie den Mut des Jungen bewundern oder seine Dummheit verurteilen sollte.

„Was für ein Vollidiot. Er kann froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch lebt…"

Jess brauchte sich nicht herum zu drehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihr stand. Assistant Director John Pollock.

Sie hatte seine trockenen Kommentare zu oft gehört.

Seine Stimme, die kalt und seidig zugleich sein konnte – wenn er nur wollte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er ein Vollidiot ist, Sir…"begann sie vorsichtig. „Verliebt ja, aber kein Vollidiot."

„Und was, Mastriani, unterscheidet den Verliebten vom Vollidioten?"

Seine Stimme, dicht an ihrem Ohr traf sie unvorbereitet. Ließ warme Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln.

Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er auch auf andere diesen Effekt hatte, oder ob _sie_ die Einzige war die so auf seine Nähe reagierte.

Gab es _überhaupt_ Frauen in John Pollocks Leben? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Er arbeitete so viel…

Unvermittelt stellte sie fest, dass sie so gut wie nichts über den Mann wusste, für den sie arbeitete. Was machte er in seiner Freizeit? Spielte er Golf oder war er eher der Angler Typ?

Hatte er überhaupt Freizeit? Was waren seine Hobbies – hatte er überhaupt _irgendwelche_ Hobbies, außer Gangstern das Fürchten zu lehren und seine Untergebenen zu unterdrücken?

Las er? Welche Musik bevorzugte er…

Jess konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eine CD-Anlage in seinem Büro gesehen zu haben oder ein Radio, wie es bei manch anderem der Fall gewesen wäre…

Sie nahm sich vor bei ihrem nächsten Besuch darauf zu achten.

Der würde garantiert bald anstehen, immerhin hatten sie und Nicole schon wieder auf eigene Faust gehandelt...

„Mastriani, ich bezahle Sie nicht fürs Träumen! Antworten Sie gefälligst, wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. „Sir, ich… Es tut mir leid, ich…ich war in Gedanken.."

„Das sehe ich," antwortete ihr Chef kühl und taxierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick.

Sie spürte, wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen schoss und senkte rasch den Kopf. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte, waren irgendwelche Vermutungen seinerseits.

Sie verstand sich ja selber kaum noch. Was war nur in letzter Zeit los mit ihr?

Immer öfter schlich sich das Bild eines gewissen Assistant Director in ihre Gedanken, ohne dass sie wusste, warum…

Es war zum verzweifeln. Schier zum verrückt werden!

…und wie war die Frage, die er ihr gestellt hatte? Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine ihr gestellte Frage vergessen. Sie wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Glücklicherweise ging er nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein.

Pollock warf einen letzten Blick auf sie bevor er sich dem Geschehen zuwandte, dass sich um die beiden herum abspielte.

In Gedanken war er jedoch alles andere als bei der Sache.

Was ist nur mit ihr los? Sie ist so…so…

Er konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Sie schien in letzter Zeit mit ihren Gedanken überall zu sein, nur nicht dort, wo sie gebraucht wurden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie sich mit beiden Händen über ihr Gesicht rieb, die Wangen gerötet. Sie schien müde zu sein – kein Wunder bei den Spannungen der letzten Tage.

Neue Spuren, die erneut ins Nichts verliefen. Zeugen, die sich als Freaks und sensationsgeil entpuppten. Natürlich. Es ging um die Entführung eines angehenden Popstars, was hätten sie auch anderes erwarten können… Trotzdem. Es waren drei harte Tage gewesen, mit kaum mehr als zwanzig Stunden Schlaf und keiner ruhigen Minute.

Er spürte es selbst. Würde es jedoch nie im Leben zugeben…

_Er_ war ein Meister im verdrängen und verbergen von Gefühlen.

_Sie_ jedoch schien jede Sekunde im stehen einzuschlafen.

„Mastriani?"

„Ja Sir?"

„Gehen Sie nach Hause." Vier kleine Worte… Vier kleine Worte, die ihm mehr zu schaffen machten, als ein ‚gut gemacht'. Immerhin galt es einen Ruf zu verlieren…

„Sir?" Jess glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Hatte ihr Boss sie eben…

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Lassen Sie sich von einem der Polizisten nach Hause fahren." Es schüttelte ihn. Dass sie ihn zwang, sich zu wiederholen… Wusste sie, was sie ihm damit antat?

Jess öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Vielleicht war es ein Test… Er wollte sie testen, ganz bestimmt. Er…

„_Officer_." Pollock hielt einen Polizisten, der grade an ihnen vorbeiging am Arm fest. Geduld war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen und Mastriani brauchte für seinen Geschmack zu lange.

„Agent Mastriani fühlt sich nicht gut. Bringen Sie sie nach Hause und kommen Sie dann wieder hierher."

Der Polizist nickte nicht sonderlich begeistert, ging jedoch widerspruchslos zu seinem Wagen.

„Aber Sir…", versuchte es Jess ein letztes Mal, aber ihr Chef brachte sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„_Das ist ein Befehl, verstanden!_

_Sie nützen hier nichts, wenn Sie fast einschlafen_." Er atmete tief durch und fuhr ruhiger fort: „Ich sehe, dass Sie sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Scott und Cortez schaffen den Rest auch allein…"

Er sah den Zweifel in ihren dunklen Augen. Sah nur zu deutlich, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete, wie sie versuchte Gegenargumente zu finden.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn zu seinem nächsten Schritt veranlasste.

Was ihn dazu brachte, die Hand zu heben und ihr sanft eine Strähne nassen Haares aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Hinterher glaubte er, es war die Art gewesen, wie sie ihn ansah, wie sie da stand, die Schultern gebeugt und die Arme schützend gegen die Kälte um sich geschlungen. Die nassen Strähnen, die ihr lang und dunkelrot über die Schultern fielen.

Ihr blasses fast weißes Gesicht…

Hinterher würde er es bereuen, doch nicht jetzt. In diesem Moment erschien es ihm richtig. Der Kontakt zu ihr, die flüchtige Berührung ihrer Haut…

„Sie _sind_ müde." Sagte er leise. „ Gehen Sie…"

Jess schluckte. Unfähig etwas zu sagen wandte sie sich um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst zu dem Streifenwagen und dem Polizisten, der ihr einen missmutigen Blick zuwarf und sich dann in sein Auto setzte.

Normalerweise hätte sie so etwas peinlich berührt, sie wollte keine Umstände machen und dieser Mann musste nun _extra_ wegen ihr hin und her fahren. Doch im Moment waren ihre Gedanken woanders. Kreisten um eine Berührung, die doch kaum mehr war, als ein Hauch.

In Sekunden wieder vorbei – und die sie trotzdem stärker spürte, als die Müdigkeit.

Fingerspitzen, die über ihre Haut strichen… Zögernd und doch…

Sie öffnete die Tür des Streifenwagens und ließ sich in den Sitz sinken. Ein letztes Mal beugte sich in den Regen hinaus, um die Tür zu schließen.

Sah ihren Vorgesetzten, wie er mit ihren beiden Kollegen sprach, ihr den Rücken zugewandt.

War er hinter ihr hergegangen? Sie hatte seine Schritte nicht gehört. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie _nichts_ gehört. War so sehr in ihren Gedanken vertieft gewesen…

Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen, seine Augen… Was dachte _er_?

Mit einem Ruck schloss sie die Tür, ärgerlich über sich selbst. Es war _nichts_ gewesen. _Gar_ _nichts_! Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nur getan, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Um sie loszuwerden…

Wütend über sich selbst und ihre Naivität, ließ sie den Sicherheitsgurt etwas stärker als gewollt einrasten.

Der Officer neben ihr öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Kümmern Sie sich um Ihren Kram. Fahren Sie!" Sie bedauerte die Worte, noch ehe sie sie ganz ausgesprochen hatte. Der Mann konnte nichts für ihre Verwirrung. Er tat nur seinen Job. Doch es war zu spät alles zurückzunehmen – und sie selbst war zu müde…

Der Motor erwachte mit einem Grollen zum Leben, als er leise murmelnd den Wagen startete und ihn aus dem Hinterhof manövrierte.

Der Mann würde sie wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens für eine arrogante Idiotin halten, aber das war ihr im Moment reichlich egal. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, sämtliche unliebsamen Gedanken verbannend – bis auf das kribbelnde Gefühl einer flüchtigen Berührung.


End file.
